mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sukces spod igły/Transkrypt
:Rarity: Tylko pomyśl, słodka kiciu. Wyobrażasz sobie jak wkraczam w olśniewającej sukni do Canterlotu w dniu Wielkiej Gali Grand Galopu? :Opal: miauczy :Rarity: Ależ tak, sama ją zrobiłam, jak miło, że pani pyta. :Opal: oburzona :Rarity: O, Opal. Oczywiście, że możesz pomóc, dzięki. :Opal: niezadowolona :Rarity: Co mówisz? Chcesz bardziej pomóc? Jaka słodka z ciebie kicia. Ostrożnie, nie ruszaj się. Już niedługo, chwileczkę. :Opal: mruczy :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Sukces spod igły :Applejack: Strzałka, Rarity! :Twilight Sparkle: Cii. Jest bardzo skupiona na pracy. :Applejack: Jak myślisz, co robi? :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba szyje. :Applejack: No tak, w sumie to przecież zakład krawiecki. :Rarity: złość Czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc, hm? :Twilight Sparkle: O, przepraszamy za to najście, Rarity, ale potrzebuję pomocy. sukienkę Przyszyłabyś mi guzik? To moja sukienka na Galę Grand Galopu. :Rarity: przerażona Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Yyy... nie możesz iść w tej... yyy... starej kiecce. Na galę musisz mieć nowy, lśniący strój i ja Ci go uszyję. Żaden kłopot, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo Ci dziękuję za propozycję, Rarity, ale nie mogę jej przyjąć. To za dużo pracy, mogę iść w tym. :Rarity: Twilight Sparkle! Nalegam. Chcę uszyć Ci nową sukienkę. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale... :Rarity: Ani słowa więcej. Nie przyjmuję od Ciebie odmowy. :Twilight Sparkle: No to w takim razie... dziękuję Ci bardzo, Rarity. Jestem pewna, że wszystko co wychodzi spod Twoich rąk jest zachwycające. :Rarity: Niech zgadnę, Applejack. Ty też potrzebujesz nowej sukni? :Applejack: Sukni? lekceważąco Mam zamiar włożyć jakieś ubranie robocze. :Rarity: Och! Nie wierzę, na pewno żartujesz, Applejack. Tam trzeba przyjść w stroju wieczorowym! :Applejack: myśli Ymmm.... Nie. :Rarity: To może dasz mi chociaż rzucić okiem na to... ubranie i coś poprawić? :Applejack: Ymmm... Dobrze, jasne, czemu nie? Skoro naprawdę masz ochotę. Tylko nie rób nic takiego wiesz... za bardzo fru-fru. :Rarity: Umowa! :Rainbow Dash: UWAGA W DOLEE!!! się :Rainbow Dash: Przepraszam, nowa sztuczka. Nieudana... he he. :Rarity: Hmm... ha, mam poomyysł! Rainbow Dash, Tobie też zrobię suknię na Galę Grand Galopu. :Rainbow Dash: się Jaką suknię, przepraszam? :Rarity: Suknia dla Ciebie, dla Ciebie, dla was wszystkich. Och, dla Pinkie i dla Fluttershy też, a kiedy będą gotowe zrobimy sobie prywatny pokaz mody. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo fajny pomysł, tylko czy na pewno dasz radę? :Rarity: Tak. Przede mną mnóstwo pracy, ale jaka to będzie dla mnie, ale jaka to będzie dla mnie reklama, no i... zabawa. :Rainbow Dash: Uwielbiam zabawę. :Rarity: Jesteśmy umówione. Weźmiemy udział w pokazie jako gwiazdy! :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack i Rainbow Dash: HURA! :Applejack: A zatem musisz po prostu zrobić piękne, oryginalne, olśniewające stroje dla raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, plus dla siebie: dla sześciu kucyków. Czy to możliwe? :Rarity: O, Applejack. chichocze Mówisz tak, jakby to miało być trudne. :Art of the Dress :Rarity: Bardzo dobrze. Zamknięte! Nie podglądajcie. Uwaga, możecie otworzyć! :Wszystkie: zdumienie :Rarity: Oto wasze nowe stroje. Jak Ci się podoba Twój, Applejack? Te buty są zabójcze, nie? Spójrz Twilight na Swój, projektując go myślałam wyłącznie o Tobie. W ogóle wszystkie mają oddawać waszą osobowość. Bardzo długo dopasowywałam kolory w sukni Rainbow Dash, ale w końcu wyszło i jest przepięknie, prawda? Fluttershy na pewno będzie zadowolona ze swojej sukni - to uosobienie wiosny. I Pinkie Pie, spójrz! Różowy - Twój ulubiony! Czyż nie są cudowne? :milczenia :Twilight Sparkle: Jejku, są... :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie - są... :Applejack: Są nie byle... jakie. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! yyy... Nie byle jakie! :Pinkie Pie: Ja lubię nie byle jakie. To w sumie moje ulubione. :Fluttershy: Bardzo... ładne. :Rarity: Ale o co chodzi? Nie podobają wam się? :Twilight Sparkle: Są bardzo ładne. :Applejack: Jesteśmy Ci bardzo wdzięczne, tak się napracowałaś. :Rainbow Dash: Ja wyobrażałam sobie coś fajniejszego. spojrzenie przyjaciółek Pytała. :Twilight Sparkle: Chcemy po prostu powiedzieć, że nie tak je sobie wyobrażałyśmy. :Wszystkie: przytakują :Rarity: Nic nie szkodzi. Żaden kłopot. Mam w głowie mnóstwo pomysłów. to była pierwsza próba. Jako moje przyjaciółki musicie być w 110% zadowolone. Nie martwcie się, wszystkie przerobię. :Fluttershy: O, Rarity. Naprawdę nie musisz, są ładne. :Rarity: Chcę, żeby były lepsze niż tylko ładne. Macie uważać, że są absolutnie idealne! :Applejack: Jesteś pewna? Nie chcemy dodawać Ci pracy. :Rarity: He he, ależ co Ty mówisz, naprawdę nalegam! :Twilight Sparkle: No... to w takim razie wielkie dzięki, Rarity. :Rarity: chichocze Ojeju, i w co ja się wplątałam? :Opal: miauczy :Fluttershy: Halo? Chciałaś się ze mną zobaczyć? :Rarity: Fluttershy! Twoja najnowsza suknia prawie gotowa. Wszystko przerobiłam, na pewno Ci się spodoba. :Rarity: I co powiesz? :Fluttershy: Bardzo... ładna. :Rarity: Tylko tak mówisz, prawda? :Fluttershy: Nie, nie, nie, tylko... jest... ładna. :Rarity: Ładna? :Fluttershy: Ładna. :Rarity: Jeśli Ci się nie podoba, to proszę, powiedz. :Fluttershy: Ale mnie się bardzo podoba. :Rarity: Ale zachwycona nie jesteś? :Fluttershy: Jestem... :Rarity: Nie słyszę! :Fluttershy: Proszę, przestań mnie pytać. :Rarity: No powiedz co naprawdę myślisz. :Fluttershy: Nie trzeba, jest ładna. :Rarity: Powiedz! :Fluttershy: Jest w porządku :Rarity: Powiedz. :Fluttershy: Podoba mi się! :Rarity: Powiedz, powiedz, powiedz, powiedz, powiedz! :Fluttershy: No dobrze, skoro naprawdę musisz wiedzieć... wdech Gniecie mnie w pachach wykończenie dekoltu i nie pasuje do szala i klap, podszewka jest przyszyta maszyną, plisy są nierówne, materiał wygląda jak papier, tutaj zszyłaś ściegiem na okrętkę, kiedy prosiłam o ścieg za igłą. Cały projekt jest tak zwyczajny jakby na prêt-à-porter, a nie na prawdziwy, francuski haute couture. milczenia Ale wiesz, po za tym to jest zupełnie w porządku. :Art of the Dress (repryza) :Rarity: O, Opal. W życiu nie robiłam brzydszych sukienek. Ochoo... :Rarity: Dobrze. Zrobiłam wszystko dokładnie z waszymi wskazówkami. Nic nie kryjcie, powiedzcie co myślicie naprawdę. :Fluttershy: Doskonałe. :Twilight Sparkle: O, raju. :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę fajna. :Applejack: Nigdy nie widziałam lepszych kiecek. :Wszystkie: O coś takiego właśnie chodziło! :Rarity: Oooo... :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, Rarity. :Pinkie Pie: Też jesteś z nich zadowolona? Hę? Hę? Hę? :Rarity: Wiesz, no... cieszę się, że wy się cieszycie. Ulżyło mi, że wreszcie trafiłam w wasz gust. :Spike: ciężko W życiu nie uwierzycie! Słyszałyście o Hoity Toity? :Twilight Sparkle: Masz na myśli tę szychę od mody z Canterlotu? :Spike: Yhy. Dowiedział się o waszym pokazie. No, może to ja mu wspomniałem. Przyjeżdża tu z samego Canterlotu, żeby zobaczyć Twoje prace, Rarity. :Applejack: A niech mnie! Ten facet mógłby u Ciebie kupić ze sto sukienek. Rozkręciłabyś biznes. :Wszystkie: szansę dla Rarity :Pinkie Pie: Nie chce mi się wierzyć! :Rarity: Ho-Hoity Toity? Przyjeżdża tu? Zobaczyć te... sukienki? :Spike: Tak. A wtedy spełnią Ci się wszystkie marzenia. :Rarity: Ooo, już jest! oddycha Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się, Rarity. Przyjaciółkom się podobały, wiec jemu też muszą. ŁAAAAAA!!! Co się stało ze światłem? A, no tak, przygasło, bo zaczyna się, hy, dobrze :Spike: Od zarania dziejów mieszkańcom Equestrii brakowało mody, która byłaby odzwierciedleniem ich osobowości i obnażała duszę. Cierpliwie czekali dekadami, nie... stuleciami na swój idealny kucykowy ubiór. I dziś, nareszcie, Equestrio, zakończy się to czekanie. A teraz przywitajcie brawami zapierające dech w piersiach projekty naszej... Rarity! :Applejack: Dlaczego tak dziwnie na nas wszyscy patrzą? :Twilight Sparkle: O rety! :Rainbow Dash: Myślisz, że trochę przesadziłyśmy? :Applejack: Nie. na swój strój Dobrze, może odrobinę. :Hoity Toity: Co za amatorszczyzna, te stroje wyglądają jak połączenie wszystkiego, co ich autorka znalazła w kuchennym zlewie. To jakiś skandal, co ja tu robię? W życiu nie widziałem brzydszych ubrań niż te tutaj. Hańba! Kto jest odpowiedzialny za obrażenie naszych oczu tym horrorem? Nie mówiąc już o moim zmarnowanym czasie. :Rarity Opal: Och, schowaj mnie! :Spike: Chodź, wyjdź się ukłonić, Rarity! Tak ciężko pracowałaś. Tak, super, juhu, brawo, Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: Rarity! Wszystko u Ciebie dobrze? Nie wychodzisz już od kilku dni. :Rarity: Już nigdy nie wyjdę! Już nigdy nie spojrzę w oczy mieszkańcom Ponyville! Kiedyś mnie lubiano, kiedyś mnie szanowano! Szyłam suknie. Piękne, wyjściowe suknie, a teraz każdy kucyk nabija się ze mnie! Stałam się pośmiewiskiem! płacze :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jesteś pośmiewiskiem, Rarity. :Rainbow Dash: Trochę jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Cii. Rarity Wyjdź, proszę, porozmawiajmy. :Rarity: Zostawcie mnie-e-e-e-e. szlocha Chcę zostać sama! Chcę się wytarzać... w tym czymś w czym tarzają się kucyki. Czy kucyki tarzają się w żalu? Posłuchajcie, nawet nie wiem w czym powinnam się wytarzać! Jestem żałosnaaa!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Co możemy zrobić? :Fluttershy: Spanikować? :Rainbow Dash: Ciągle tak odpowiadasz! :Applejack: Nie możemy zostawić jej w tym stanie. :Pinkie Pie: I będzie dziwaczką, co mieszka z kotami. :Twilight Sparkle: Ma tylko jednego kota. :Pinkie Pie: Rozkręci się. :Rarity: Wygnanie. Żeby żyć na wygnaniu musiałabym się wyprowadzić. Dokąd bym poszła... Co bym spakowała? O nie, samo pakowanie będzie trwało wiecznie. Co się zabiera ze sobą na wygnanie? Ciepłe ubrania? wzdycha :Opalescence: miauczy :Rarity: Opal? :Opalescence: miauczy :Rarity: Kiciu, skąd Ty się tam wzięłaś? Moje biedactwo, mamusia już idzie! :Rarity: Rainbow Dash? Jak mogłaś wsadzić moje biedactwo na drzewo? :Rainbow Dash: Inaczej nie mogłyśmy zmusić Cię do wyjścia, żebyś zobaczyła to! suknię :Rarity: Co to? to chyba... eee... yyy... EEE...?! :Pinkie Pie: Ukończyłyśmy Twoją suknię! :Applejack: Na szczęście Fluttershy też wie jak trzymać igłę. :Fluttershy: Jak? Ładna? :Rarity: Ładna?... Ładna? :Fluttershy: Oo, nie jest ładna. :Rarity: Nie, nie jest ładna. :Wszystkie: Ooooo. :Rarity: Jest PIĘKNA! :Wszystkie: JUHU! :Rarity: Wspaniale wam się udała. Tak ją właśnie sobie wyobrażałam. :Fluttershy: Kontynuowałyśmy Twój genialny projekt. :Twilight Sparkle: Niesłusznie przerwałyśmy Ci pracę. Tamte pierwsze Twoje projekty były piękne. :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo Cię, bardzo przepraszamy. :Rainbow Dash: Tak się napracowałaś, żeby sprostać naszym wygórowanym oczekiwaniom, ale okazało się, że nie miałyśmy racji. :Rarity: Ocho, już się nie gniewam. :Applejack: Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. :Rarity: Lecz moja kariera i tak legła w gruzach. :Applejack: Eee, no tak. Słabo. :Twilight Sparkle: A może nie... :Hoity Toity: No szybciej, szkoda mojego czasu. :Hoity Toity: Do rzeczy. :Twilight :Hoity Toity: Halo... to nie może być ten sam projektant. :Applejack :Hoity Toity: Po prostu wspaniałe. Aż nagle nabrałem chęci na szarlotkę, albo kandyzowane jabłko, na racuchy, na kruszonkę! :Pinkie Pie :Hoity Toity: Genialne. :Rainbow Dash :Hoity Toity: Och, coś niesamowitego! :Fluttershy :Hoity Toity: No, to się nazywa pokaz mody! Wszystkie te suknie są naprawdę znakomite! Kto je zaprojektował? Wyjdź no tu, pokaż się. :Rarity :Hoity Toity: Brawo, brawo! Gratuluję. UUUU!!! :Rarity: Och, dziękuję. Dzięki! O, bardzo dziękuję!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio. Tym razem moja uzdolniona przyjaciółka Rarity nauczyła się, że chcąc zadowolić wszystkich, często kończy się to tym, że nikt nie jest zadowolony, a szczególnie ty sama. A ja nauczyłam się, że jeśli ktoś oferuje ci pomoc, na przykład szyjąc piękną suknię, nie powinno się krytykować prezentu danego z głębi serca. Inaczej mówiąc: darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby chichot. :Hoity Toity: Rarity, jeszcze raz gratuluję Ci tak udanego debiutu w świecie mody. Czy wyświadczyłabyś mi ten zaszczyt i pozwoliła sprzedawać swoje prace w moim najlepszym butiku w Canterlocie? :Rarity: z radości :Hoity Toity: Zamawiam zatem tuzin sztuk z każdego projektu na wtorek. :Rarity: zdziwiona O-eee-ooo. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Suited For Success Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu